Electrical connectors of the DIN type are known and they include a dielectric housing in which three to eight electrical terminals are molded. The terminals are soldered to electrical conductors of a shielded cable. Metal clamshell members are mounted onto the housing with one of the clamshell members having a U-shaped ferrule that is crimped onto the metal shield of the cable to terminate the shield and provide strain relief. An insulating strain relief member is disposed or molded onto the clamshell members and engages the cable adjacent the U-shaped ferrule thereby holding the clamshell members in position on the housing and providing a strain relief.
Soldering of conductors to terminals is time-consuming and cold solder connections can take place. The crimping of the U-shaped ferrule onto the metal shield does not result in a good termination or an effective strain relief. If the insulating strain relief member is pushed onto the clamshell members, this is not a desirable approach to holding the clamshell members in position. If the insulating strain relief member is molded onto the clamshell members, the open area of the back end of the clamshell members must be covered or viscous dielectric material positioned therein prior to molding to prevent material of the strain relief member from entering the soldered terminations which may break the terminations.